1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a silicon carbide sintered body jig used for producing semiconductors and a silicon carbide sintered body jig obtained by the above-mentioned production method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, silicon carbide sintered bodies are paid to attention as materials used in a high temperature region, due to excellent properties such as high temperature strength, heat resistance, abrasion resistance and chemical resistance. Lately, silicon carbide sintered bodies are used as alternative materials for quartz, as a jig for producing semiconductors.
However, the above-mentioned silicon carbide sintered body obtained by a reaction sintering method needs efforts and time for molding processing due to high strength, consequently, it is required to shorten molding processing time.
Though the present inventors have suggested a method of conducting temporary molding processing at the stage of production of a green body as a means of solving the above-mentioned problem, a considerate care for producing a molded body has been required due to insufficient strength of a green body.
Therefore, there has been a need for a method of trying to shorten processing time while maintaining processing precision of a silicon carbide sintered body.